Rise of the Blazing Inferno
by Infernoclaw
Summary: Only the blazing inferno can pull the clans out of hatred and depression and bring peace... Join Infernokit on his journey to figure out the prophecy and save the clans. Sorry suck at summarys XD book is better. Plz R&R!
1. Prolouge

_**Infernoclaw: alright guys here is the prologue! Thx to everyone who gave me Ideas for cats, if you haven't there is still time . So anyways to the chapter, hope u like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors that would be the Erin Hunters.**_

* * *

><p>"How much farther Stormtalon?" Squealed an inquisitive silver-white she-cat.<p>

"Not long now, Silverpaw." Stormtalon said in a calm soothing voice. "Listen, here that, that is where we are going."

Silverpaw bounded ahead, but stopped short as a spider descended onto her nose. She shrieked and turned around. She saw Stormtalon flick it off and twitch his whiskers in amusement. She couldn't help noticing his amazing amber eyes. Their eyes locked in a loving gaze that no other cats could share. Then Stormtalon opened his mouth, she knew what he was going to say but it still caught her off guard. "I love you Silverpaw."

"I- a really because I love you too." Silverpaw said bubbling with pure joy.

They just sat there for a few moments with their tail entwined when Stormtalon stood up and said "I almost forgot why I brought you here." Then he pulled away some vines to reveal probably the most beautiful scene she has ever seen. This must be the new territory the clan gained a few sunrises ago. She remembered with anger that she wasn't allowed to go because of an injury the night before. She shook off the thought when she saw Stormtalon's worried expression. "What's wrong?" he asked, love and caring warming his gaze.

"It's nothing." said Silverpaw. When she saw doubt flicker in his eyes, she added "Really when I'm with you nothing else matters." Relief spread through his eyes like ripples in a pool and they walked back to camp tails entwined.

It had been two moons since that wonderful day and today was her warrior ceremony! Silverpaw was basking in the sun when she felt a tapping in her stomach. She got up and started to pad toward the medicine cat den. She noticed she was getting a bit swollen lately; she had a theory but didn't know unless she heard it from a medicine cat. "Leopardshadow, may I come in?" she called.

"Yes come in Silverpaw." She called back. Silverpaw walked in on the golden dappled she-cat sorting through herbs. "What can I do for you?"

"My stomach feels odd." She said. Leopardshadow put her paw, then her ear to Silverpaw's stomach.

"Silverpaw your expecting kits!" she said. Silverpaw almost jumped for joy. Then Leopardshadow added "looks like Rockbelly and Fernclaw will have some company soon."

"Thanks Leopardshadow!" Silverpaw called on her way out. She found Stormtalon, but before she could say anything Scorchstar called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath ashrock, today we announce a new warrior." Bellowed Scorchstar, then added "Silverpaw please come forward."

"Silverpaw do you promise to uphold the way of your ancestors and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life" Scorchstar bellowed from the top of ash rock.

"I... I do" she said shivering with excitement. Today she would finally sleep in the warrior's den with her mate Stormtalon.

"Then from this day forward you will be known as Silvermoon." said Scorchstar

"Silvermoon, Silvermoon!" she virtually glowed with pride as her clanmates chanted her name. She walked up to Stormtalon because she had one more thing that was making her the happiest cat in the world.

When he saw her he rushed up, pressed his muzzle to her own, and said "Congratulation Silvermoon."

She whispered in his ear "I'm expecting your kits…."

* * *

><p>Stormtalon heard a screech coming from the nursery. It was Silvermoon! He literally sprung from his nest, almost crushing Whitesong. Stormtalon made sure the silver-white tabby she-cat was still snoring before leaving the den.<p>

He heard another screech as he sprinted through the vines that led into the medicine-den. "Leopardshadow, Silvermoon's kits are coming!" He yelled. Together they rushed to the nursery.

* * *

><p>They found Silvermoon<p>

yowling in pain. "Just breathe Silvermoon it'll be over soon." Leopardshadow said trying to stay calm. "Here's a stick bite on it when the pain comes." She added. Splinters flew off the stick when a ripple went through her body. She pressed her paw to Silvermoon's stomach to help the kit come. It was a silver-white tabby she-cat, just like her mother. She passed the kit to her father, Stormtalon, who nipped the sack and started licking the kit ferociously. "One more and you're done." She said. The stick split in two as the final kit came. This time she nipped the sack herself. A huge wail swept through the den and she was left to darkness.

A starry ginger tom came up to her and said "When freezing ice fills the clans with hatred, only the blazing inferno can pull them out of the time of hatred and depression and bring peace to the clans." He began to vanish before she could ask him anything.

She figured she'd been out for a while so she asked "what are their names?"

"We named the she-cat Riverkit after my mother." Said Silvermoon.

"And the tom Infernokit…" Stormtalon said. She didn't need to hear anymore. She knew this kit would save them all, but from what or who?

_**Infernoclaw: Hope you liked it Plz review. If you have any questions review and I'll answer them.**_

**_Ok guys i have a little challenge can anyone guess who the starclan cat was?_**

_**Infernoclaw out peace!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Inferno here I just wanted to say thanks for all the suggestions for warrior names and I will definitely try to work them in. Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors that would be the Erin Hunters**

Infernokit woke with a start after a horrid nightmare he had been sprinting around their burning camp hearing vaguely familiar screeches but not knowing where they came from or whom they came from. He remembered feeling useless, beaten, and broken. Needless to say that he was glad it was over he decided to take a glance outside nobody was out and about yet and the moon was still at its highest. The newly deemed warriors stood guard dosing off now and then. Their ears perked up as some pushes were swayed by the wind. It was a peaceful night like most nights the clans were getting along, at least as far as he knew. He had never been to one of these meetings though he hoped that he would be able to soon. He would he his mother talking about a huge rock almost reaching Starclan; she says the leaders climb to the top, he could only imagine the view. He promised that one day he would be standing among them. Among the other leaders tails touching the milky mist of only the most pure souls that is Starclan. But, that was for another day today he was a kit and all he wanted to do was nuzzle up against his mother's warm, silky soft fur and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The dream, the dream, it was the dream again but what did it mean. Lilacstream pondered the question. This kit seemed important but she didn't know why he seemed so helpless in the dream but maybe, maybe not so helpless…..<p>

**Hope you guys liked it sorry it is so short I'm just you know trying to ease my way back into the swing of things if that makes sense. But anyway review any feed back I am open to Ideas **

** Infernoclaw out PEACE!**


End file.
